Ame no Hi wa Ureshii
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..Marth x Roy.. ..Short Story.. The weather's great isn't it? For Marth it is, not so much for Roy.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners at Nintendo. And _Ame no Hi wa No Thank You _belongs to the FullMetal Alchemist people... Yeah...

I know that the characteriztions aren't right, not even according to my own standards... And my writing has been so messed up thanks to English class... I didn't really want to post this up here, but my nee-san kinda insisted. Kinda. And I did realize that I never posted a shounen-ai fic on my account... Yeah... scratches head ...Read and review please...

* * *

Soft droplets of rain splashed upon his dark blue hair, catching quickly to the ends, then dripping off slowly. As the drizzle continued to fall, the young Altean stood in its company, clad in nothing to protect him from the cold but his usual attire of tunic, cloak and such. His vision saw black, for his eyes were held closed. The shower beating onto the ground around him was the only thing that filled his ears.

Marth turned around, eyes calm but aware, when the sound of boots shuffling against rubble interrupted the constant pitter patter. Stepping up, the other body, shielded by a pale blue umbrella, held another umbrella in hand, along with the look of annoyance. This one with flaming red hair and ice blue eyes, Roy eyed the soaked swordsman.

"You'll catch something if you stay like that..."

Marth grinned through the rain. "Yeah, I know..." He did nothing to get out of the beating rain.

The young general rolled his eyes before strolling to his friend's side and forcing the extra umbrella into the other's hand.

"Peach will have a fit if you don't come in for dinner." He paused and rethought the situation. "She'll have a fit if you came back drenched like a cat and soiling the carpets."

A chuckle escaped the young prince's lips. The parasol in his hand remained unopened, defeating the purpose of its being.

Two steps forward, one step back, Marth began a lone waltz in the rain. His turning and spinning would have lifted his cloak into a similar swirl had the rain not already soaked and weighed it down.

Roy watched, impatient, but waited for his friend's dance to end.

Marth stood a few inches away, holding a hand out, beckoning his companion.

"Dance with me?" He requested sincerely.

The younger boy didn't reply, but then realized the prince was serious.

"Dance in the rain? No way Marth. If you'd like, we can dance inside, but not out here."

Marth looked disappointed at his answer but continued to advance towards Roy. He stood close to the general under the shelter of the pale blue umbrella. Their breaths, very much visible due to the current temperature, mingled together, then dissipated.

"Great, can we go in now? I'm missing my dinner because of you."

Instead of complying and heading back to the confines of the Smash Mansion, Marth did the unthinkable and knocked the handle of the umbrella out of the owner's grasp and onto the cold, wet ground. Dropping his own umbrella, which had been forgotten anyway, he took Roy's hands into his and swung him into a rhythm.

"Marth! Marth, are you crazy?! I'm gonna get soaked!"

His protests were ignored and he soon began to collect rain water in his hair and clothes.

"Are you_ trying_ to get sick?!"

After a while or more of swaying from side to side, Marth placed the dance on hiatus to speak.

"No, but I am trying to get something."

The shy grin on his face lead his companion to question the meaning of his last statement.

"Your attention."

The answer just confused the young general some more.

Marth laughed whole-heartily and released his grip on Roy's hands. He collected the dropped parasol and handed the other to the soaked boy.

Roy glared at him and folded up his umbrella. "No point in having this anymore."

Together, they trotted back to the mansion.

* * *

Zelda gathered the drenched capes into her arms, watching the two Fire Emblem characters getting a lecture from Princess Peach. Shaking her head in exasperation and somewhat amusement, she headed to the laundry room from some dry towels.

"It was a simple task Roy, and you managed to mess that up!"

"It's not my fault! Marth here decided it was fun to run around in the rain."

"Indeed, I apologize for my behavior."

A sigh. "Well, whatever. Take the boots off and change your clothes. Your dinners are probably all cold now, I'll go reheat them."

The princess stalked off into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Again. Silence passed for a while.

"... Well... You got it..." Roy started awkwardly, not really looking at Marth.

"... I'm glad then..." Marth proceeded to remove his boots, shaking the mud that clung to the bottom and sides off.

"..." The general watched the prince curiously. "... Now what?"

A grin graced his lips as he squeezed all the water out of his blue hair. "That's for you to find out."

With that, Marth strode out of the room with his boots in his hands, leaving Roy confused, yet again.

* * *

...I was pretty satisfied with it when I was done and all in school... But now that I retyped it, I kinda realized that its full of sentence fragments and other petty grammar errors that I usually make. ...I can never be satisfied can I?

...The title? ...You know FullMetal Alchemist's Roy and Riza song, Ame no Hi wa no Thank You? Yeah... Rainy days are pleasant...

Reviews are much appretiated. ...I can't say this is my first SSBM fic, because that would be a lie, but this is my first decent one posted in


End file.
